


Just the things

by hanyuwiiee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bookstore encounters, encounters, manager Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyuwiiee/pseuds/hanyuwiiee
Summary: You were stunned by the way they describe the manager to you or you just simply liked the idea takes place.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Just the things

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's my first time writing here. sooo enjoy haha

There are two things you might want to consider choosing in your life. First one: Keep pushing forward, or second: let life pull you backwards. It's not always been that hard to choose, but when it comes to situations like, you most likely choose the latter. Like a book. Sometimes, when you found a book that you think is a good one, you sit back and enjoy. But when you have found a book, that you think is not, you take a guess and ignore it until you find the motivation to open it and read it. Sitting behind a shelf in a famous bookstore has been a hobby of yours. The way they manage to keep the books clean and in order, or the way they always let their customers read the sample books that are open for them was what amazed you. There were times that you tried to find and ask the manager if its really okay to use the bookstore as a library rather than, well a book store. Somehow, you felt relieved when one of the staff from the bookstore heard your request. They say the manager is a really busy person, always early yet always the one who gets out last. You were stunned by the way they describe the manager to you or you just simply liked the idea takes place. 

Holding your favorite book, you stood up and stretch a little. Letting the muscles in your body ease the tension in it. You let out a sigh while picking up the rest of your things on the floor. 

"(Y/N)!" The sound of your friend's voice fills your head with a thought. Yeah, you have totally forgotten about them. You tried to find where the voice is coming from, leaning from left to the right. Another call was heard and you still can't find them. And that's when an idea popped out of your head. You came out of your little hiding place, passing through several bookshelves filled with old and new books. You leaned over a shelf to try to look at your friends. You were about to take another step at the back, you accidentally tripped over and bumped a person behind. A loud thud filled the area, different eyes immediately looked over as if you are a vase fallen down and broken. Just before you tried to pick your things up, a hand reached for you. You asked yourself why this hilariously awkward situation come down from the sky and crash onto your slightly awkward clumsy self. Your hand absentmindedly pat your cheek, trying to remove the embarrassment lurking into your body. As if it was by chance, a voice called you.   
"Miss?" You looked up and tried to not to make a face but when you saw the person in front of you, your mouth automatically dropped open. Please don't make an awkward face, please. He had his hand reached for yours and you gradually took it. Damn, it's soft. Right after the moment you stand up, pat your clothes a little, a tiny meeting was going on inside of your head. It's as if in a split of a second, your eyes only focused on his. They were cold blue, like an ocean staying calm amidst the freezing breeze. You stared longer than expected. But you can't just help it.   
"I'm sorry, miss...?"  
Blood rushed on your cheeks when he opened his mouth and talked. "Uhhm.. I'm s-sorry too. " The words escaped your mouth like a whisper. It's soft and so girlish. The talk seems to take longer than the stare you gave him. You begin to sweat and feel hot when his eyes dropped on your hands on his. You immediately pulled it back, trying to ignore the feeling of his palms on yours. His head tilted a little on the left, hiding a tint of rose blush in his cheeks. The books you have read made you open a new perception of some what we call love at first sight. You never liked the idea of it. Cliche. Unromantic. Common. 

But this is an exception. He is an exception. A smile slowly formed in his lips and looked at you. Directly into your eyes. He's admiring yours just like what you did to his. "I'm Akaashi. May I know yours?" 

He asked for your name. Genuine smile never leaving those soft lips. The definition of love at first sight slowly changes. For you. You thought it could be the best moment. The best feeling, but soon after you said yours, a voice called from the back. It broke the silent communication between the two of you. 

"Manager!" 

He quickly responded to the call, leaving you standing on your position.You also heard your friends nearby, voices getting louder in each step. You looked at him walk away from you, smiles fading on your lips. It was a close moment. It was supposed to be magical. It was supposed to be just you and him, ignoring everything that surrounds the new uprising feeling. Just as when you were about to build hope in the situation, it felt as if it crashed down on you. 

You smiled. "Crap. " 

Days after the accident, you keep on coming back to that seemingly familiar place. At that very moment, the memory still lingered in your system. You can still remember how you looked at him and the way he looked at yours too. A sigh left your lips. Surrendering the thought of seeing him again. "When will I see you again, manager?" 

You voiced out your feelings through tracing the lines of the books in the shelf. And once again, the same surprising thing happened again. Your shoe lace untied, making you trip on it.   
"Are you okay?"   
Your eyes widen when you heard the same husky voice of the man whom your mind seems to never forget. You look up, surprised to see him in a polo shirt and tie. Slacks all black and shoes polished. Manager. 

He gave you a hand, and you reached it. A comforting smile was evident in his lips. Just like before, you have completely forgotten the things that surrounded you. The shelves, the books, the people around seems so small, and only Akaashi, the manager, is the only thing you can see. 

Maybe, just maybe, life isn't giving you a hard time. It's just that you need to choose between pushing forward or pulling you back. And in that time, you chose to move forward. Pushing the new found story that you yourself wanted to read, and a character you thought to be just the supporting role has been found important to the story you want to continue.   
*


End file.
